


My Shooting Star

by ClaraOswin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Breast Fucking, Caring Dean, F/M, Female Dean, Fondling, Groping, Jealous Sam, Manipulation, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Older Sam, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Top Sam, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Dean, Younger Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loves Dean but not in a platonic way. Will Dean love him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue.  
> This is wincest with lots and lots of sex scenes... ;)

Its a beautiful evening in the suburbs of Florida, perfect for riding a motorcycle. Sam was enjoying the beauty of god's green earth. He was riding his motorcycle back from soccer practice. It had been a busy day. In the morning he had criminal law classes then had lunch with Brady, Ruby, Jessica, Sarah and Caleb. After that he had study date with his girlfriend Sarah. Then he had soccer practice with his team. He hasn't had time to talk to Dean all day. He and Dean were not like regular siblings. They where co-dependently close to each other. One could not survive without the other.   
Dean turned fourteen last month and had a growth spurt, miles long legs and C cups breasts. She had pale skin covered in adorable freckles. Her chestnut hair slightly touched her shoulders. She was 5'5" walking talking sex. Her lips were pink and pouty. Candy green puppy dog eyes that drove Sam into doing whatever Dean wanted. Dean was the most beautiful thing Sam has ever seen and he has seen plenty. Sarah, Jessica, Ruby were all pretty girls, cheerleaders but they were never enough. Sam has fucked almost the entire cheerleading team. His recent girlfriend was Sarah. He liked her more than others. She was not just beautiful but smart too. She had a vibrant personality and was interested in art. Sam enjoyed talking to her but he could never love her. Whenever he fucked anybody there was only one person in his mind. Whenever he got close to his orgasm he had to bite his lips to stop himself from yelling that person's name. Whenever he closed his eyes only thing he could see was candy green eyes and pouty lips. His baby sister. His Dean.   
He knew Dean was his since the day she was born. His parents were too busy to take care of Dean. They gave her to Sam to raise. John and Mary were business partners and extremely ambitious. Only thing they ever thought about was to make profit and grow their automobile industry. Sam was five years old when Dean was born. They were raised by their grandparents Henry and Millie. But after they died when Sam was twelve, it was Sam who raised and took care of Dean. Sam wanted to go to Stanford California to study law but he couldn't leave Dean so he decided to stay in Florida and study there. He didn't regret his decision at all as long as he gets to stay close to Dean. Dean was still in school. She was a smart and beautiful girl, straight A student, captain of the school's cheerleading team. She had a bright future. She was in school's swimming team as well.   
Sam was so excited to see his baby sister after such a long day that his chest almost ached. He just wanted to grab her and give her a tight long hug. Maybe bury his nose in her neck and hair and take a deep breath. Maybe kiss her neck. His semester has just ended and his summer vacations have started and so has Dean's. They had all summer to themselves. No parents or any kind of distractions. Just the two of them in the six bedroom house. Sam couldn't be happier. He would go home now and take Dean for a motorcycle ride.   
Sam loved cars, his sleek and sexy '67 chevy impala, but there was something about motorcycles. He wanted Dean to sit behind him and wrap her long arms around his torso. He wanted her to hold him tight and press her breasts against his back. He wanted her to bury her face on his neck and say seductive things.   
He took a deep breath of the fresh air and continued to ride his bike. Then suddenly epiphany struck and he realized that he will have to control his not so platonic feelings for his sister all summer. Dean was completely oblivious to his feelings. She loved Sam and trusted him more than anybody. But the only thing Sam wanted was to bury himself in Dean. He wanted to touch Dean's breasts. Slide his thumbs over her nipple. Suck those perky nipples that poke out of her PJ's at night when she's not wearing her bras. He wanted Dean to wrap her tiny and butter soft hands around his cock. Or even better, her pouty lips. He would fuck her mouth until it was red and puffy then he would kiss them better. He wanted to cover her face in streaks of white cum and make her look like a slut. She was his slut.  
There was so many things he could do to his innocent virgin baby sister. He wanted to eat her pussy and make her moan. He wanted to stuff his cock in her pussy and fuck it so hard. He wanted to fill her with his cum. He wanted her to beg for more. He would never pull out of her, just sleep in her and then wake up and fuck her again.  
God things he could do to her, if only she'd let him.  
Sam heart and cock literally ached from the thought. He wanted her but she would never want him the same way. Sucks.  
Then suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts when suddenly the new kid's dog came in front of his motorcycle. He lost control and his motorcycle skid and he fell.  
The kid came running to him and asked if he was ok. He just shrugged.   
Cas was new in the neighbourhood. He was in Dean's grade and did not have any friends. He was a quiet kid. Sam didn't like him.  
Sam got up, started his motorcycle and rode off without giving a glance to the kid. Fuckin Cas! he thought.  
He reached home and parked his bike in the driveway next to the impala and entered. In the living room Dean was sprawled on the couch surfing TV channels. She was clearly bored.   
Sam saw her face lighten up as soon as she saw him. "Hey Sammy" she said with a genuine smile. Sam's face lightened up at the nickname.   
Then suddenly he saw worry and shock covering her features. "Sammy what happened to your elbow? its bleeding" she said. He looked down and saw his elbow had multiple scratches and it was bleeding. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice it.   
Dean instantly in nurse mode ran to get the first aid box. She helped Sam sit on the couch. "I can walk you know" Sam said, not that he was complaining Dean's closeness. Dean said "Shut up you jerk, I told you to drive safe. Why are you always so distracted? God someday you'll get yourself killed". Sam could feel the fear in her voice. He placed a reassuring hand on her cheek and said "Hey I am okay, I am not gonna get killed. You can't get rid of me that easy bitch" he said with a smirk. She smiled and said "You know how much I love you Sammy. Please be safe". This filled his heart. Dean loved him so much he just wanted to hold her tight and reassure her. He would just kiss and fuck all her worries away, he felt so overwhelmed that he could cry. But instead he just said "I love you too, now wanna go on a motorcycle ride with me" he said with a wink. Dean smiled and started dressing his wound. "Not today, you just rest today, I'll order your stupid salad". Sam smiled but felt kinda disappointed because he won't feel Dean's breasts against his back today. He laid on the couch with his head on Dean's lap and she started stroking her fingers through his hair.   
God this is heaven! He placed his hand on her thigh and imagined the day he would grope Dean between her legs. 

Someday....


	2. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam needs to taste Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we'll see what Sam will do to taste his little sister. ;)

That night Dean ordered chicken salad, bacon cheese burger and side of cherry pie. She served food on the table and yelled for Sammy to come down for dinner.  
Sam was taking a shower. He stood under the hot spray of water and closed his eyes. He could still feel the fear and pain in Dean's eyes and voice when she found out he got hurt. A small tear rolled down his eyes. He couldn't believe that Dean would love him so much, he doesn't deserve her. She was so beautiful and so nice. 

But he raised her so yeah he deserves her, he deserves every part of her and just like that the tear was gone and a smirk replaced his expression. He wrapped his hands around his cock and started stroking, imagining it was Dean's hands or her mouth. He leaned across the bathroom wall and stroked harder and faster. Then he came biting his lips to stop himself from yelling her name.   
He was panting when he heard Dean calling him for dinner. His sister was a siren or a succubus in human form. That made sense, the way he lost control in front of her. He would do anything for her. "She'll be the death of me" he says under his breath.  
He dried himself with a towel and got dressed in his PJ's. He came down to the dining room and saw Dean on the dining table. She was wearing her PJ's too and no bra. Her nipples were poking out through her T-shirt. He couldn't take his eyes off of her nipples. God how perky and hard it would feel under his tongue. He would suck on it until its red and abused and Dean would whine about it hurting too much and he would kiss it better. Then he would fuck her mouth, her pussy and her ass till she couldn't whine anymore only beg for more. He wanted so much from her.   
God his heart hurt so much and his cock.  
He sat next to Dean and started eating his salad, still in his thoughts. Then suddenly his train of thoughts stop abruptly when Dean starts talking. "You know what, today during cheerleading practice that bitch Lilith fell down. We were making human pyramid and she was too distracted by coach. She's gotta a thing for coach Mark" she says with a wink. Sam smiles not a least bit interested in Lilith-Mark gossip. All his attention is towards Dean's lips.   
Her pink pouty lips.   
How they move when she talks, how they would look wrapped around his cock. And just like that he's got a boner. Crap.

He has to think about his professor Rufus to calm his boner down a bit so that Dean wouldn't notice.

They finish dinner then sit on the living room couch to watch TV. Doctor who is playing. Its Dean's favourite show, Sam likes it too but he's just sitting there to touch Dean. He stretches and wrap his arms around Dean's shoulder. She looks at him and smiles and then turns her head back towards TV. He slowly pulls her shoulder and she leans on his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. Sam releases a deep breath that he didn't know he was holding. He buries his nose in Dean's hair and takes a deep breath inhaling her smell. She smelled like her green apple shampoo. God she smelled so good. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed his cheeks against her hair. He's doomed. His shooting star would burn him if he gets to close, but he doesn't care as long as he gets to stay close.

After watching TV Dean asks "Is your wound hurting?" she looks genuinely concerned. Oh it is hurting. He has a constant tingling pain like sensation but he isn't gonna say that and worry Dean so he just said "I am fine bitch quit worrying" Dean smirks and says "Who else is gonna worry about you if I don't jerk". She smiles and says "Come on Sammy, sleep time". 

They go upstairs after locking the doors and windows. Dean says "Night Sammy" and turns to go to her room when Sam grabs her wrist and says "Please sleep with me tonight, I am still in shock from the accident and may have nightmares. I just want you to be close so that I am reassured" he says with a straight face completely hiding his intentions. Dean seems to be thinking about it then she says "Alright fine you big baby".  
She walks towards Sam's room and Sam follows her smirking under his breath. She lays on Sam's bed with her back towards Sam. She turns her head and says "Go to sleep Sammy and don't worry I will kick every nightmare's ass if they try to eat you" she winks. Sam laughs and says "Yes you would mama bear". Then she turns back and sleeps. After a while Sam can hear Dean's breathing has evened out. She's asleep, in his bed.   
Again BONER.  
He moves closer to Dean, his chest almost grazing Dean's back. Then he slowly wraps his arm around her waist and buries his nose in the back of her neck. Sam could smell pure Dean's smell on her neck. Dean smells good like dried leaves and rain. She smells like sunlight and wind. She smells like sex. Sam slowly touched his cock to the small of Dean's back. Oh god it feels so good. Only thing separating his cock's skin from Dean is thin layer of cloth. He pulls his cock out and lifts Dean T-shirt a bit and slowly rubs his cockhead on Dean's skin. He dips his thumb in the waistband of Dean's shorts. She's not wearing any underwear.   
God she's so hot.   
His cock feels like its gonna explode. He starts rubbing his cock a bit harder on the small of Dean's back and she stirs. 

His blood freezes and he scoots on the other side of the bed away from Dean. But she doesn't wake up just turns towards Sam and continues to sleep. Sam is so relieved. He breathes again. Then he again moves closer to Dean and sees that her braless breasts are poking out of her deep round neckline of her T-shirt. He could see her areola. Oh god he wants to touch so bad, he needs it, he needs to taste it.  
He slowly holds the neckline between his thumb and index finger and pulls sideways, revealing the dark areola and her nipple completely. Her breasts were round and full. He swirled his thumb over the nipple and it got hard under his touch. He felt warm sensation in the bottom of his spine. He cock was throbbing in pain. He wrapped his hand around it and started stroking his cock. Then he suddenly got bold and swirl his tongue around Dean's nipple. He could hear a slight moan coming out of Dean's lips and he came all over his hands and chest. He felt dizzy.   
This is the most intense orgasm he's ever felt, he pulls himself out off his bed using all his strength and walks towards the bathroom. He cleans himself up and comes back to bed. He holds Dean close to his heart with her breasts pressing against his chest. She's so soft, it feels like he's holding a cloud. She's warm and cosy, she feels like home.   
His shooting star.  
He buries his nose and mouth in the top of her head and sleeps peacefully.


	3. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean go to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we'll see jealous Sam.

Next morning Sam woke up late. He spread his hands to the other side of the bed but couldn't find Dean. He assumed Dean was taking a shower.   
He held Dean's pillow close to him and took a deep breath, inhaling Dean's smell.   
He jerks off to her smell and goes to the bathroom. Then he showers and gets dressed and comes downstairs.  
There she is wearing her white sling bikini. His eyes wander from her face to breasts to stomach to the small triangle of fabric covering her pussy. His mouth waters and cock twitches.  
"Mornin' Sammy" she says. "Lets go to the beach today" she says with a smile.   
He's too distracted by her bikini top. It's too small, not covering her breasts properly. Her cleavage was torturing Sammy. It would be so easy for him to just rip that delicate fabric off and fuck her right there. But instead he just said "Okay".

They had cereals and orange juice and left for the beach. Sammy insisted they ride the motorcycle on their way. Dean agreed.   
_She agreed_  
She climbed the motorcycle and held him tight. Sam was wearing his swim trunks only because they lived too close to the beach. Dean was in her bikini.  
Sammy pressed his back to her breasts. It feels so good. Only thing separating them was the thin fabric of her bikini. He could still feel her nipples poking him through her bikini top.

They reached the beach and saw all their friends were enjoying their vacations there. Dean went to Jo and Ash who were drinking pineapple juice out of glasses with a little umbrella.   
Sarah came and grabbed Sam's arms and pulled him to the volleyball court where they were playing. Sam played with them, every once in a while looking at Dean through the corner of his eyes. 

Dean was laughing and playing with Ash and Jo in the water. Her wet skin glowing in the summer sun. He just wanted to suck the salty water from her skin.

His cock started showing interest too.

Then suddenly he saw the new kid, Cas started playing with Dean. He felt a rush of jealousy flowing through his blood stream. Cas was splashing water all over Dean and she was laughing. Sam noticed Cas staring at her wet tits bouncing up and down as she laughed and jumped. Sam was so pissed at this. Dean's bouncing breasts were only for his eyes.

_That's it._

He abandoned his game and marched towards Dean. "We need to leave now" he said. Dean looked at him confused "What? But we just came" she said pouting.

_Oh that pout_

He grabs her wrists and slightly pulls. He looks into her eyes and says "You wanna walk or do you want me to carry you?". She complied and started walking. They rode the motorcycle back home.

After he parks, Dean asks him "What the hell Sammy? We were having so much fun, what crawled up your ass?". Sam gazed at her and then turned and walked inside. Dean followed and just when she entered the house, the door closed behind her and she was pushed against it. Sammy had her arms pinned above her head.

She looked at him confused and he pressed his lips against hers. She gasped in shock. He used the opportunity to thrust his tongue deep in her mouth. His tongue was caressing every inch of her mouth. So hot. He was holding her so close, finally _finally._  
He kissed her mouth passionately then broke the kiss after a few minutes, panting hard. "I love you Dean, and not just as a sister. You're my everything and I wanna be your everything. I can't stand the thought of you being with someone else". Dean's eyes were wide apart, her mouth open, kiss swollen lips just hanging. She said "but Sammy you are my brother, we can't be together like that". This made Sam feel a bit annoyed, but he controlled his feelings and said "Dean we were never like normal siblings. You've always loved me more than anyone could. I love you so much, just give me this one thing. You know we both want this, I could make you so much happy if you'd let me. Please Dean, you know you are just mine and no stupid new kid can steal you from me". Dean said "But" and this pissed Sammy off "YOU ARE MINE" he yelled. Dean shivered under the power and possessiveness of that voice. She said "I love you too Sammy, I guess I want you like that as well". This lightens up Sam's face and he hugs her tight and says "Oh my angel, I love you so much". Then his fingers find the knot of her sling bikini and he pulls. The bikini top falls on the ground leaving her breasts hanging. He watches her tits for a while then wraps her palms and fingers around it. He slides his thumb around her nipples and it gets hard. His cock is fully hard now as well.   
Then his hands trace her torso and reaches her hips. He unknots her sling panties and her beautiful pussy is revealed. He lifts her up and lays her on the couch. He spreads her legs open and asks her to hold her arms above her head. She complies.  
He pulls his trunks down and settles between her legs. Then he thrusts her slick pussy without lube. She screams. God he loves her voice. He thrusts harder and faster but he doesn't want to cum yet. He pulls out and puts one finger in her asshole. She jerks her hips up towards him. He says "You enjoying it babygirl, you have no idea how beautiful you look spread out like this. Only for me. My shooting star". He thrusts another finger in and decides she's loose enough for a third. She moans and the voice goes straight to his dick. He pulls his fingers out and thrusts his cock in her mouth and pounds a few times. She moans around his cock. Feeling he's close he pulls out trying to delay his orgasm. He wants this to last forever. He thrusts all four of his fingers in her ass and she yells "Sammy come on put your fuckin' cock in already". Hearing this makes him feel like his cock would explode. His angel wants him, wants his cock inside her hole.   
He thrust his cock inside her ass and pounded in and out of her again and again and _again..._

He feels heat building in his stomach and tingling sensation in his toes and fingertips. He's so close, he starts thrusting even harder and faster. He cums inside her ass and screams "DEAN", for once he didn't need to bite his lips. He was fucking the love of his life. Dean came at the same moment while trying to warn him "Sammy I am gonna aaahhhhh". They both felt so satisfied. Sam didn't pull out of her. They just laid there on the couch. Dean said "we're so going to hell but I don't mind as long as we're together" she smirked. Sam looked her in the eyes and said "We're in heaven"

This was his heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me whether u liked it or not. Comment and leave kudos :)


End file.
